


What might have been

by CrystalNavy



Series: CrackVerse [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 09:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15070163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: A wedding takes place. Akainu interrupts to satisfy his murder cravings. Kuma goes to 'Punishment corner'. Both Yuki and Boa Hancock are pissed off, and accidents can happen. Yuki killed Monet and stole her fruit. Sabo eats Magu-Magu no Mi: Model Cheese.





	What might have been

Everything was ready. Two women walked down the aisle, accompanied by fodder men.

Their sweethearts - Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace, respectively - awaited them at the other end of the church. 

Once they got there, both women lifted their veils. Boa Hancock grasped Luffy's hands, while Yuki grasped Ace's.

"As God had intended, these two couples are here to be united under his Holy hand." Kuma was reading from his Bible, which was opened on a certain page "To be there for each other, rich or poor, till death do them part."

Then the church door was ripped out of its hinges, and Akainu stood there, magma oozing around him.

"Roger's son and Dragon's son shall never get away!" Akainu bellowed

"Dammit Kuma, I told you not to use that phrase." Yuki rolled her eyes "Now you've jinxed it."

"Sorry......" Kuma slunk back to 'Punishment corner'

"You dare to interrupt our sacred ceremony for bullshit such as this?" Boa Hancock was furious

"Snow storm: Blizzard!" Yuki announced "Target is Akainu Sakazuki!"

Soon, Akainu was buried under the pile of snow.

"Isn't that Monet's Devil Fruit?" Ace scratched the back of his head

"All is fair in love and war." Yuki smiled "Besides, she died, and I happened to stumble upon her fruit. Oh, and isn't that Akainu's.

And sure enough, Magu-Magu no Mi replaced one of the oranges on the nearby tree.

"Magu-Magu was an orange?" Sabo, who had appeared out of thin air, blinked 

"It could have been worse." Yuki mused "It could have been cheese."

"A fruit tasting like cheese?" Sabo grinned "Sign me right up!"

He bit into it, only to gag. He swallowed it hastily

"This tasted nothing like cheese!" Sabo glared at Yuki "You damn liar!"

"The pleasure is all mine, brother-in-law." Yuki stuck her tongue out at Sabo


End file.
